HiFuMi Prince
by Jahnne Leeh
Summary: AU – Echizen Ryoma is a transfer student in Seishun Gakuen. But, it seems that tennis skills aren't the only thing that he has brought with him. Of course, living with different lives seems hardly simple. Case of MPD.


**Author's Note**: This is a story that I have written after reading 'Change 123' manga. It had really inspired me especially when I thought of Ryoma-kun. Of course, there would be OOC moments for the personalities but I'll try to get Ryoma in character as much as possible. If you haven't heard of the manga, then feel free to check it up to know what this fiction is about.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis or else I would make Ryoma as Atobe Keigo's little brother. ~_~

* * *

**H**i**F**u**M**i Prince

* * *

Beginning One: **Fu**

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke was just having an ordinary day.

He was on his way to practice that morning when he became a witness to an interesting sight. It was the transfer student of Seishun Gakuen, a freshman, who had been famous by mouth among the female population during the first few weeks. It wasn't until his taciturn and lethargic personality made itself much more pronounced that he had been left alone and completely ignored by the school population.

But then again, no one paid Echizen any mind after they got used to him. For some odd reason that had yet to be revealed though, Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei had taken an interest on the transfer student. That alone was enough to perk Fuji's own interest.

There were three students from his year crowding by the gate around Echizen who was currently looking as if he was bored and just wanted to sleep. A yawn escaped the boy's mouth as if to prove his point. It was still early and there were only quite a few people around at this hour. Those students were from the tennis club and Fuji would remember their faces for Inui to feast on later. Their expressions weren't friendly and Fuji decided to watch first.

The tensai just wanted to see how the freshman would react in such a situation. If things got out of hand, he wouldn't hold back either way.

"What do you want, senpai?" Echizen blearily questioned as he yawned again and rubbed his eye with a fist.

"I'm done with ignoring you, you little brat!" One of the seniors growled as he grabbed a fistful of the freshman's uniform. "You've been too cocky and arrogant and it's pissing us off. You think just because you've moved up a grade in other subjects that you're so _good_?"

That's right. Echizen was currently taking English, Algebra and Trigonometry, and Chemistry with the seniors. Fuji even had him as his classmate for English and he got to admit that growing up in America had polished the kid's fluency in the language. Sure, the kid mocked other people about their low capacity regarding the subjects but the tensai knew that he only did it to those who deserved to be brought down from their pedestals. Then again, Echizen had the type of personality that could easily grate on people's nerves.

"It's not my fault that the senpais are so _mada mada dane_," Echizen mumbled with disinterest as another yawn escaped his lips, eyes half-lidded as he stared back at the fuming seniors.

"Why you fucking–" One of them raised a fist to punch and Fuji was about to step in when he saw it.

Echizen had his head lowered and a smirk was currently plastered on his lips. That was nothing out of the ordinary since that was Echizen's usual expression. But Fuji, after so many times of observing the boy when he could, could tell that there was anticipation behind it. So different from the mocking tone it always held. As the senior punched, the boy just took a step back and held the other's wrist, using it to lift himself up into a handstand before pushing himself off from the seniors hand and kicked the back of the other's head as he did so.

Fuji's eyes opened in surprise as he saw the freshman lightly land at the top of the wall – perfectly balanced and nimble on his feet as he stared down at the seniors with a cocky grin on his face. Now, _that_ was an expression Fuji had never seen on the boy.

…_faster reflex, agile movements, flexible muscles, and even good reaction time and balance…_

"If you wanted a fight, bastards, you could've just said so." Echizen's grin widened as his eyes glowed in eagerness and for some reason, he looked just a tad different from Echizen. The usually wide eyes were now narrowed and mostly cat-like than Fuji had ever seen. The freshman then proceeded to mess up his hair which gave the boy a roguish appearance as he undid the top two buttons of his uniform, exposing his white shirt underneath.

"W-What the hell are you?" The downed senior, who got kicked, asked as he tenderly held the bump on the back of his head.

"Ne," Echizen drawled out under his breath, even if the seniors didn't hear him, Fuji could, with his sharp hearing. "What do we have here? Some annoying kids… Well, nothing I can do, **Fu**uta on the loose," The words were quietly mumbled as the boy crouched, ready to jump down, but Fuji's eyes sharpened at what it could mean.

"Quit mumbling to yourself, you brat! Get down there and fight us like a man!" One of them yelled as he raised a fist at the freshman.

Fuji decided that he had enough.

"Saa, I think that three is to one is hardly fighting like a man," The tensai remarked blithely as he finally stepped into the scene. He didn't miss the way that Echizen had tilted his head in curiosity and the subtle shine of disappointment in those golden eyes.

"F-Fuji!" One of them cried out in alarm as the tensai opened his eyes to reveal reprimanding cerulean orbs.

"Bullying your kouhai is hardly a deed of a man, don't you think so too?" Fuji smiled at them as he closed his eyes once again, finding amusement in the way they fidgeted in his presence. Inui would surely enjoy torturing these nuisances.

Though, he figured that Echizen looked like he could take care of himself.

"Well, it's not our fault that the brat is so–"

"Tezuka would surely want to hear about this," Fuji continued on with a sharp edge to his smile that had the others trembling. "Of course, I would make sure just how much of a man the other members are,"

They paled, before hastily making a retreat at the spoken threat.

"What'd you do that for?" A voice asked with amusement and the tensai looked up to see Echizen eyeing him with inquisitive eyes. "Especially when it was just getting interesting, too. Even though they're pansies, they'll make do," With that said, Echizen did an amazing flip as he quietly landed on the floor in front of Fuji.

Now that the older boy got a closer look at Echizen, the difference was much clearer. The eyes did seem to be narrower and with the messy hairstyle, Fuji would almost think that this wasn't Echizen but the freshman's sibling. It was almost as if… Echizen had transformed. The way he now acted was different too.

Echizen returned his analyzing stare with a shrewd one of his own, scratching the back of his head in a disgruntled manner.

"Fuji Syuusuke-san, right?" The freshman stated more than questioned as he grinned.

"Saa, so you _do_ remember me," Fuji smiled as Echizen raised an eyebrow at his cheerful disposition. But the tensai was curious that the boy remembered him at all, Echizen could barely recall people's names if he knew his information well. But the attitude was also bothering Fuji, he had never seen Echizen act so… callous and mischievous, if he dared say it.

"You're such a strange bastard," Echizen muttered under his breath and Fuji's smile widened since he had never heard the freshman talk so crudely. "Oh, well, I'll see you later then! Got some things to take care of," The freshman grinned wider as he cracked his knuckles, his golden eyes glowing in anticipation.

With that, Echizen picked up his bag, which had been discarded on the ground earlier, and casually slung it over his shoulder before walking away with a dismissive wave in Fuji's direction.

Fuji just had to wonder if the boy was always like this when no one was watching.

"Saa, how interesting,"

* * *

After making sure that he was out of Fuji's sight, he grimaced.

That had been too close. Those annoying bastards were fine since they lacked the brain capacity to tell what's really going on but Fuji Syuusuke's one heck of a genius freak to face. Besides, why the hell did the kid have to _fall asleep_ at such a crucial timing? And it was partly his fault too for acting too different than the kid did. He had given himself away, anyway. Looking around and seeing there weren't any students around, he faced the building and scaled its height.

There were about four floors which was good since it was nothing compared to the eleven story buildings that he used to work on.

He smirked as he took a few steps back for momentum and ran all the way to the side of the building's wall. He managed to grab on the pipe that ran down the wall and pushed himself up again and ran up further. As he managed to grab the wires of the fence, he smirked as he flipped himself up onto the rooftop. It was so easy and he wondered why people were so terrified of doing it and since he was already here, he had no intention of going to classes. Especially after being found out by Fuji, he just didn't to risk exploding on the next person he saw.

"That's right, he's such a freak," He mumbled to himself in particular as he lied on the ground and used his bag as a makeshift pillow.

* * *

"Oi, wake up! Lunch time's already over," Momo yelled as he prodded the sleeping freshman with his foot.

One golden orb appeared as the boy opened one of his eyes, his face scrunching at the bright shimmering of the afternoon sun. Momo always had his lunch at the rooftop and seeing Echizen sleeping here was nothing new. In fact, that's how it had always been since Echizen had transferred here. It started when he had gotten so pissed at Kaidou that he had isolated himself at the rooftop and first found Echizen napping there. Since then, that was how their lunch routine had gone.

Momo didn't mind since he could relax. Sure, he teased the freshman from time to time and even got away with roughing it up a bit with the boy. Only this time, he let the other sleep in just because he wanted to think over what would happen now that Oishi-senpai had to forcefully declare him on leave. He had injured his ankle during a match last summer and the vice-captain of the tennis club didn't want him to push himself. Of course, he had still attended practice despite his senpai's worries that the other had no choice but to keep Momo out of the club for a while.

But, he decided that it wasn't bad since his ankle was almost healed, anyway. He just chose to go over with Oishi-senpai's plan just so he would stop worrying. It's just that… tennis was everything he almost did and temporarily being pulled from it currently left him on a dead end. And as he thought it over, Momo knew what he could do while at it. Echizen was his friend, wasn't it? Despite the boy's reticent attitude, Momo never got to hang out with him like friends should be. In fact, no one might even believe him if he admitted that he had managed to befriend the most anti-social kid in school.

And it was just because Momo knew Echizen's secret.

"What the hell, bastard…?" The boy mumbled out sleepily as he rubbed his eye and combed a hand through his hair.

"Basta–" Momo spluttered out indignantly. "Who the hell are you calling a bastard? Wait – only _you_ would call people bastards! What the hell are you doing out? What happened to Echizen? Were you attacked? Were you hurt or did someone–" Momo rambled on, already thinking of the worst possibilities that could've happened.

"Eh? Just shut up, peach," The other grumbled out irritably. "The kid fell asleep on some pansies this morning and what's with that reaction? People _are_ bastards!"

"Hey, stop it with the nicknames already!" Momo cried out as he pointed an accusing finger at the other. "Seriously, Echizen fell asleep on them? So typical of him, ne _**Fu**__uta_?" He grinned as he watched the other grin up at him too in response. At least, he had now gone past ahead of the sleepiness.

**Fu**uta was much of a cranky person compared to Echizen.

"'Sides, that Fuji guy saw me too this morning," **Fu**uta scratched his head in a show of annoyance while he used his other unbuttoned his blazer. "Damn, why is it so _hot_?" He complained as he removed the blazer entirely, leaving him in his slacks and white t-shirt.

Meanwhile, Momo wasn't as nonchalant about it as his companion and he was looking at **Fu**uta in shock.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Momo shouted as he took a fistful of the other boy's shirt. "We're talking about _Fuji_-senpai here! Did he discover yet? What did he do? What did _you_ do? This is a nightmare! Why _Fuji_-senpai of all people?" He despaired as he shook his kouhai vigorously.

"Nah, he just seemed happy that I remembered his name. Well, where's my onigiri?" **Fu**uta demanded with glowing excited golden eyes.

"That's it?" Momo questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah, where's my food?" **Fu**uta waved off as he held out his hand.

"That can't be it, **Fu**uta, it simply can't!" The second year persisted with a terrified glint in his amethyst eyes. "What if he already suspects it? This is not good, not good, I tell you!" He panicked as he paced in front of the younger boy.

"Fine, don't give me. But what are you so worried about, Momo-kun? _Nothing_ happened, so, don't get so work up about it." **Fu**uta grinned as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Besides, he doesn't know me well enough to tell the difference."

"But–"

"Just stop worrying," The younger boy waved off, looking at the older boy over his shoulder. "That's not like you, Momo-kun,"

"Fine," Momo sighed as he stared at the younger boy.

Echizen never liked talking to him this much and **Fu**uta was like a breath of fresh air, it meant that somewhere inside Echizen was a sociable enough quality to interact with others. Though, he had to admit, meeting **Fu**uta and breaking his jaw at said moment was not an experience that he was eager to repeat. So, he might have to re-evaluate his definition of 'sociable enough quality' if he pondered on that encounter.

"Ne, **Fu**uta, when are you planning to join the tennis club? It's already been a month since you transferred is all," Momo asked a little awkwardly as he looked at the contemplative boy.

"Tch, you know why I haven't joined that club of yours _yet_," **Fu**uta huffed as he crossed his arms. "The kid could care less, but we have to be _fully_ capable if we want to enter the tennis scene." He shrugged nonchalantly as he rummaged through his bag for a snack, hopefully.

"You mean that one of–" Momo's eyes lit up in realization, followed by disappointment.

"Yes," The freshman nodded solemnly. "_He_ said that tennis will only tie us down, away from what we are made for, it's so confusing,"

Momo shook his head with a crooked grin.

"And to think that he seemed the nicest out of all of you. Is he against tennis that much?" He asked with a light laugh, although he knew that it was a serious matter judging by the _too_ fake grin on his friend's face.

"Tennis… gave birth to _us_, Momo-kun, and that's good enough reason,"

* * *

"That idiot," Echizen sighed as he walked with Momo on the way to the burger joint.

Since the second year wouldn't be able to attend practice after the club's vice-captain's forceful reprimand, Momo-senpai had enthusiastically pulled him for a 'bite or two'. Not that he was really complaining, **Fu**uta hadn't consumed anything since morning and he was the one suffering for it as he gained control. Though, he wondered what prompted his senpai to hang out with him outside the rooftop since the older boy looked contented in letting things be as they were. And it didn't help that they kept getting stares just for being seen together. Echizen could hardly care what other people think so he let it slide.

"Yeah, if Fuji-senpai starts to stare at you with those creepy eyes, then he's noticed something," Momo commented as he clasped his hands behind his head.

"That smiling guy?" He inquired skeptically, unimpressed.

"He's dangerous! Why can't you all believe me?" Momo cried out in frustration as he directed an upset look at his kouhai and friend.

Echizen just shrugged as he walked ahead. It wasn't like he wasn't taking Momo-senpai's warning seriously because, admittedly, the smiling guy had been observing him ever since the coach had first talked to him during his first week at Seishun Gakuen. It was just that he didn't want his senpai worrying and harassing him about it. He knew well enough that someone seeing him change was bad enough and it had to be someone who was sharp enough to put things together. It had been his fault, anyway, for falling asleep earlier.

Then, he remembered something as he halted his step and looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Oh, and, Momo-senpai? You're paying for the burgers," He stated haughtily as he trudged further from the gaping junior.

"What?" The older boy demanded in alarm. "Why should I pay for them?"

"You were the one who insisted on bringing me here and I had to endure everyone looking at us as if we were some kind of weirdoes. Paying for my burgers should make up for it, shouldn't it? Besides, you're the senpai." He commented blithely as if it was nothing personal.

"Eh? Are they really staring at us?" Momo asked in surprise as he looked at Echizen with wide eyes.

"Momo-senpai, are you really that ignorant or are you just that–" The freshman never got to finish his sentence because just as they were crossing the road to the joint, a motorcycle almost ran Echizen over with its speed, despite the red light that indicated for vehicles to stop. It was only thanks to ingrained reflexes that the boy managed to avoid being hit and Momo was currently yelling some obscenities after the cackling passengers of the ride.

Echizen stayed still.

"Those dumbasses! They could've killed you!" Momo angrily spat out as he clenched his fists, glowering at the direction that the motorcycle just disappeared to. "Oi, Echizen, are you alright–" He trailed off as he saw a soft smile grace the freshman's lips.

"Good to see you too, Takeshi-kun," The freshman greeted with a soft voice, his bangs shadowing his eyes from view.

Momo took a step back in surprise as dread seeped within him in recognition.

"No way," The older boy muttered in horror. "**Hi**karu…"

* * *

_Please leave a review on your way out! Thanks :D_


End file.
